Pokemon Journey to Naruto world
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: what would happen if a young pokemon trainer starting her journey, along with two kids on there way to meet with there friends; all ended up in the same world. sucky summary, i think.. rating may change, changed title to something better.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, people this is a story i wrote about 3-4 years ago. I'm not very far in it, but i decided to upload it right now so i can see what you people think of it. It's going to mainly be a Pokemon/Naruto Fic, but there's going to be Digimon characters in it (only 4). **

**i own nothing, not pokemon...digimon...or naruto...if i did here's what i would change  
pokemon: misty would still be around (main point right there)  
digimon: there would be a digimon adventure 3, you know with Tai, Sora, Matt, TK, Kari and etc...those guys  
naruto: to many things to name, that i would change**

**now on to the story, oh and **

**this means  
****  
**_(pokemon translation)_

* * *

The Pokeworld

It was a peaceful day for young Pokemon Trainers to start there journey. That's exactly what's going on for a young girl named Destiny. She turned 10 years old a few days ago and since then she has been getting ready for this day. She woke up very excited and said, "Today's the day, Growlithe (her pet puppy Pokemon)."

Growlithe woke up and barked, "Grow Growlithe Grow." (_about time, you said I can come with you)_

Smiling at Growlithe and say, "I know what your thinking, boy. Your thinking of when I said you can come with me aren't you?"

Growlithe replied, "Growlithe." _(yes)_

Getting dressed into a blue tank top and black shorts with a black and white hat and putting a messenger bag on her shoulder, making a quick glance at the clock and seeing it's about 5:00 in the morning, makes way out the bedroom door and down stairs for breakfast.

~The Kitchen~

"Mom that sure smells great." I say walking in and looking at the counter where there are eggs, pancakes, bacon, toast, bagels, jam and butter (for the pancakes and toast).

"Oh, Destiny…Professor Rowan called, he said he'd like you to come in just before eight." my mom told me while I shoveled a fork full of eggs into my mouth. After managing to somehow get the eggs down my throat before choking on them, I manage to scream, "WHAT?! But I'm not even packed fully yet."

"Well you know sweetie, a Pokemon Trainer needs to start early so they can get enough time of the day to capture pokemon and make it to the next town or city. " she replied, but I wasn't paying attention anymore while trying to shovel the rest of the food into my gut, before getting full. "oh, mom…do you think I could bring Growlithe with me?" I asked glancing at Growlithe than my mom.

She glanced at me, than at Growlithe and replies, "Sure, but don't forget you should get a starter from Prof. Rowan." I picked up Growlithe with excitement and replied back to her, "don't worry, I'll get a starter from him..I was planning on getting one anyway." Getting up and running up to my room with Growlithe behind me just as excited, I finished getting ready to go, I quickly take off my hat and brush my hair down and throwing back on the hat. Running back down stairs with bag ready and Growlithe next to me and say to my mom, "mom, I'm leaving now."

My mom startled said, "Destiny, it's only seven…you have about half an hour before you should head out."

"I know mom…but I want to start my journey right away!" I say while opening the door and Growlithe runs out in front of me, "don't worry I'll get to Sandgem Town safely, we only live about 2 miles away." As I'm about to hope on to my bike, mom comes over and hugs me and gives me something special. "what is this?" I asked holding it up.

"It's a bracelet that my mom gave me when I left for my journey, now I want you to have it." mom answers as I put it around my wrist and look at the different decorations on it.

"ok, thanks mom.." looking at Growlithe and say, "come on, Growlithe" than I take off pedaling down the road with Growlithe running next to me.

~Outside the lab~

"knock, knock"

"Coming." said a voice inside the building.

Upon answering the door, "Hello, who are you? The prof. assistant asked.

"I'm Destiny, and I've come for my first pokemon." I reply giving off a full grin that anyone would think it would have stayed that way.

"Oh, Destiny…the professor's not here at the moment he said you wouldn't be here till five to eight and it's only seven-thirty." he answered.

"I know I'm just so excited to start my journey." I reply, "So where did Professor Rowan go anyway?"

Prof. Assistant replies, "He went out to study a group of Poochyena that showed up not to long ago near here."

I replied with a idea, "I'll go get him and bring him, Growlithe here can find anyone I need." The assistant looked at me than says back, " sure, if you want you can! Here Growlithe should smell this to help him." Handing me the prof's coat and turning to Growlithe.

"Thanks!" I replied, "Growlithe, here get a whiff of the professor and let's go get him."

Growlithe replied, "Growl." _(yep)_

I let Growlithe smell it and put it back on the counter, just as Growlithe ran to the door. I opened it and Growlithe took off running, I had to jump on my bike to keep up with him. Growlithe stopped at the top of a short little 1 ft. drop off ledge and started sniffing a bag sitting by it.

Growlithe yipped, "Growl Growl Growlithe, Growl" _(Destiny, come here I found his bag.)_

* * *

**O.O did Growlithe really find Prof. Rowan's bag? only time will tell I suggest pressing that little review button right under this and tell me how this is, who knows if the more reviews i get the faster the next chapter will be up. Heheh...and Destiny is my Pokemon rpc, i made...if you want to see what she looks like message me and i'll send you a pic to show you all. **


	2. UpdateFYI Chapter

**Hey there people, I'm sooooooo sorry, the next chapter is taking for ever!!!! The thing is I started thinking of making a different a different version of this story and taking out the Digimon part, cause I know I'm going to forget about the Digimon characters some where anyway. So I'm going to rewrite this story and only make it a Poke/Naruto Story, you don't like than don't read it!!!! I hate to say this but my head came up with a better idea for this story than what i originally had planned out, so i'm rewriting it and i'll post up the rewritten version. **


	3. Update Chapter Again

**Ok, everyone I'd like you all to check out the story 'The Tailed Beast's Controller'. It's my new version of my Poke/Naru crossover!!!! If you don't like Naruto/Pokemon crosses than don't read it please….I don't want to hear complaints about the story!!!!!**


	4. Update Again

Ok, everybody… I am sorry for not updating this story! But this is really old and I'm working on a more updated version of it, in fact I have it posted up now it's called _**The Tailed Beasts Controller**_!

So check it out, cause I'm going to be deleting this story **May 1****st**

Also some other stories that I have written are:

_**Team Plasma Returns**_- It's a story that takes place after the events of Pokemon Black and White!

**_Pop, Goes Itachi!_- **This was just a random little thing I made using song _Pop, goes the weasel_!

**_Camping Trip Gone Bad_- **It's an all Naruto, no crossover story, that will mainly feature The Akatsuki!

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this update :)

Love ya all, Brizzy :)


End file.
